1. Technical Field
The invention concerns a device for covering the aperture of an antenna which has a parabolic reflector and an exciter. A cover is made of a rigid material, whose outside diameter corresponds to the diameter of the reflector and is arched outward on the side that faces away from the reflector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Covers are placed on antennas mainly to protect them from the effects of weather. Deposits of dirt, moisture and ice can unfavorably affect the transmission properties of antennas. Ice can furthermore add considerable weight to the antennas and can cause them mechanical damage.
In a known device according to DE 44 36 596 A1, a flexible foil is used on the outside of a rigid dielectric cover hood which arches outward, and is stretched over the antenna aperture with an outward inclining surface. The foil moves constantly when the wind blows on the antenna. This is to prevent frost deposits from accumulating. This device is costly to produce and costly to install. In case of necessity, the antenna and its exciter system can only be accessed by removing the foil and the cover hood.